


Depth of Lust

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: One boyfriend loves being in water while the other fears it. How will Jiwon help Junhoe overcome his fear?





	Depth of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Me and smut is like dipping chocolate in vinegar. But I still do it. HAHAHAA

“No, it is cold, I don’t want to!!” Junhoe dipped his toe in the pool and his toe curled from the coldness. It is now three in the morning and Jiwon decided to bring him down for a swimming lesson since everyone else was asleep.

“Hyung some other time please, I do not want hypothermia”

“Junhoe you promised me this afternoon and you were the one who crept into my room inviting for this one-on-one personal training. Now that I am here, sacrificing the time I have in dreamland and you want to cancel. My heart is so … oh… it is stopping with disappointment. I am dying” Jiwon clutched his chest and pretended to stumble backwards. He quickly regained his balance, flashed Junhoe his cheeky smile and held Junhoe’s hand in his providing warmth

  


They were shooting at an outdoor location and there was a private pool for their usage and the landscaping was just beautiful. There were high bamboo lining the edges; planted for privacy measures and there was a man made grotto positioned at the end of the pool - beautiful smooth rocks that shone in the moonlight.

Junhoe was sulking in the day because all the other Hyungs and Chanwoo had fun in the water and he was being teased for having aquaphobia. He does not mind natural springs or anything shallow enough to give him a sense of safety but pools are tricky since the boys love to dunk him against his will - that was the reason why he will be extra resistant. The fact that his boyfriend, Jiwon being a true Sagittarius does not help. Male Sagittarian are just plain fun to be around. He is a ball of energy wanting to have fun, and he wants everyone around him to have fun too. Junhoe always feels bad whenever Jiwon gets hyped up to play in the water with Junhoe yet Junhoe refuses to. 

He cursed his phobia under his breath and pretended to read his book of poems meanwhile he kept sneaking glances at Jiwon wearing nothing but boardshorts. The view was to die for. The water dripping down his chiseled body made Junhoe thirsty for him; almost enough motivation for him to join their water activities. The thought of Chanwoo teasing him endlessly crossed his mind and he gave up the intention immediately

Nothing brings Jiwon down faster than moody friends sulking with long faces; especially his own boyfriend. He tried to make Junhoe interested by acting silly in the water and that did not work, so he just moved on with the other boys refusing to allow the negativity to spoil his mood. Junhoe knew he needed to overcome his fear of water and make peace with the water-loving Jiwon.

  


“Dab some cold water on your chest and then you are ready. Plus, we know this pool has heating so do not give me excuses” Jiwon hates demanding for anything but there were times when bossing Junhoe around gives him a sense of thrill and he loves that. Jiwon observed Junhoe following out his instructions and smiled to himself. _“Aigoo this baby.”_ Junhoe dipped his toes and slowly lower himself into the shallow part of the pool. What amuses Jiwon was that Junhoe is a tall man and it will be hard for him to drown but he shall not belittle anyone’s fear. Junhoe manage to enter with a splash and Jiwon joined him shortly after. 

“Junhoe, is this okay for you? If you are uncomfortable, we will go back to the hotel room.” Jiwon stroked Junhoe’s arm for reassurance. 

“I am, only if you promise not to dunk my head under the water or push me or pull on my legs or –Jiwon shut Junhoe’s mouth by planting a kiss. 

“Ok Baby, I promise. We are just here to have our date and you suggested the pool. Like, Hey! My baby and water. I am a happy chap.” Junhoe knew Jiwon was such an easy man to please. That was what attracted Junhoe to Jiwon, his positiveness and taking pleasure over the simplest things. Yet in bed, he was someone else, someone with such a ravenous sexual appetite which Junhoe find so amazing.

Junhoe wrapped his long legs around Jiwon’s waist and his arms hung over Jiwon's shoulders making the elder piggyback him in the waters. Jiwon allowed him to do so and slowly waded towards the deeper end. “Junhoe-ya, what if I drown? Will you not save me? I am so scared now” Jiwon teased Junhoe but he did not expect Junhoe to be affected by it.

“I know, that is my biggest fear. What if during our holidays, you get a cramp or you are drowning, and I can only watch from the side and not do anything to ensure your safety? Junhoe’s voice was too solemn and sincere worrying over Jiwon. With Junhoe wrapped around his waist, Jiwon swivelled Junhoe from side to side to soothe him like a baby. It was definitely not working for this grown ass adult though. Using the buoyancy of Junhoe’s weight in the water, Jiwon used his left arm and pulled on Junhoe’s right thigh to face him instead. “Hey, that will not be your responsibility. I promise I will never do anything to make you panic ok. Why you allowing this irrational idea bother you. Did something triggered you?”

“I was just looking at all you of you today and you were having so much fun and then that Chanwoo pretended to be a shark… then he pulled on your ankle and then …. you played along and then… I suddenly thought what if it happened. Or worse, a tiger shark bit you and clawed you under water. Imagine the monstrosity of that!! Half Tiger half shark!!” 

“Junhoe no, I don’t thin—OK. I will not swim in the deep seas without proper supervision. OK?”

“OK.”

Jiwon leaned in to Junhoe’s cheek and gave him butterfly kisses and Junhoe giggled. It was something silly which Junhoe loves and Jiwon knew that would cheer this silly boy from overthinking about a shark with claws and him drowning. While Junhoe giggles, Jiwon shared a kiss with Junhoe to calm him down but Junhoe did not let go of Jiwon’s lips from between his. Jiwon allowed the kiss to deepen and his grip on Junhoe’s thigh tightened. 

Their hunger for each other intensified and Junhoe gasped for air when Jiwon started to make marks on his neck. “Hyung, shall we go back to our room?” Junhoe’s sanity came back for a fleeting moment when the faces of the production crew flashed before his eyes. “Nah, it is okay, they are all asleep.” Jiwon latched on Junhoe’s nipples and sucked on them gently in between bites. Junhoe leaned it closainer over Jiwon and tightened his arms around the back of Jiwon’s neck. Thank God for the buoyancy!!

Jiwon slid his hand up Junhoe’s boardshorts and prepped Junhoe’s by using his fingers to penetrate his hole. Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s leg twitching while wrapped around his waist. Jiwon patiently slide his finger in and out slowly while waiting for Junhoe’s muscle to relax around his finger. As Junhoe released his tension, Jiwon knew that was his cue to insert his second finger and immediately Junhoe’s muscle tightened up again. Jiwon kissed him again. Junhoe was a loud moaning mess muffling his cries of love. Junhoe intertwined his fingers with Jiwon’s hair and grasp them hard, just like how Jiwon likes it. His other hand was at the back of Jiwon’s neck pulling Jiwon closer towards him.

Jiwon curled his fingertips and slowly move back and forth to help Junhoe’s anal muscles stretch. Jiwon fastened the speed of his fingers once he could feel Junhoe totally relaxed . Junhoe curled his back and his hips bucked under the sexual pressure, body shivering with sexual tensions

Jiwon undo the Velcro opening and released his eager manhood and Junhoe immediately stroked on it to reciprocate the pleasure Jiwon is giving him right now. Jiwon slide one of Junhoe’s shorts opening upwards to allow access for his penis to penetrate Junhoe. Junhoe waited with baited breath as Jiwon made his move. “Hyung, now. Please.” 

Jiwon thrust his hips to a slow rhythm and he is loving the thrill of being caught fucking his boyfriend in a pool. His fucking sexy boyfriend known for his thunderous voice, his sexy body and his beautiful looks. Who would have thought Junhoe was only meant for Jiwon., only Jiwon.

Junhoe purred in Jiwon’s ears before nibbling on his earlobe and he clawed his nails down Jiwon’s back. Junhoe assisted by bopping his hips up and down to match Jiwon’s thrusts. “Oww Hyung…” “You like it baby?” 

“Oww Hyung!!” 

“Yeay Baby say my name”

“Nooooo. The Velcro!! My pubes gets stuck on yours and it is yanking on it. Ouch. Remove it! Remove it! .”

“You want to stop?” Jiwon felt bad for causing Junhoe unnecessary pain and he was more than willing to stop but a part of him wanted to laugh out loud over the situation.

“No. Let us remove the SHORTS and move somewhere else maybe?” Junhoe suggested. “That grotto! It looks roomy and the chance of being caught would be lesser”

“But Baby, you know I love the thrill of being caught”

“I know Hyung, the last time we did it in the toilet, the whole group found out and you walked around so proud for DAYS but i was so embarrassed.”

“Ok sorry. let’s go over to the grotto and then you will fuck my brains out okay.” Jiwon strode with Junhoe still around his hips towards the edge of the pool, with his tongue in Junhoe’s mouth. All inhibitions went down the drain. Goosebumps lined their skin and they were not sure if it was from the chill or the thrill of their water adventures. As Jiwon sat Junhoe down on the edge, he still had his hands on both sides of Junhoe’s hips. He opened Junhoe’s shorts flap to release Junhoe’s dick and licked his tip once released. Junhoe did not resist and leaned back using his hands for support allowing Jiwon better access. 

Junhoe’s fear all melted in Jiwon’s mouth, forgetting that they have yet to reach the grotto. Junhoe spread his long legs wider allowing Jiwon to have space to move closer to his crotch. Jiwon relaxed his throat to take in all of Junhoe. The sight of Junhoe’s long milky thighs welcoming him made him feel euphoric despite the numerous times they had love. It was a view meant for his eyes and no one else. Jiwon love to use his tongue to run along the veiny parts of Junhoe’s penis. When it throbs, Jiwon’s penis will throb with yearning to explore the moistness of Junhoe’s ass. 

Jiwon’s head bobbed in an erotic rhythm meant for Junhoe’s satisfaction, a rhythm customised only for Junhoe. Their own sexual orchestra hyping their libido. Jiwon pulled Junhoe’s shorts to his knees letting Junhoe sat at the edge with his butt exposed. Jiwon had to admit that the velcro was a buzz kill. “Hyung..” Jiwon was expecting Junhoe to resist but he was in for a surprise. Instead of opposing, Junhoe angled his hip upward and stuck in his finger into his asshole pleasuring himself. Jiwon allowed his hand to find its way to his own manhood to give it a good fondling. 

With Jiwon sucking on his dick, his own fingers abusing his hole, Junhoe eyes rolled so far back that you could only see his whites. Without any signal, he spurt his juices into Jiwon’s warm mouth. Junhoe was trying to catch his breath when Jiwon pulled him back into the pool and led him into the corner. Jiwon turned Junhoe around so he could invade his well prepped hole. Jiwon buried his face in Junhoe’s neck to softly suck on it as he thrust into Junhoe. Junhoe bit his lips down hard to prevent more moans from escaping his lips. “Cum in me Hyung, please”

“Patient Love, I have not enough of you yet. You cummed by yourself but not by me yet. You think you can cum again? for me Baby?” Junhoe could only afford to nod his head instead of answering Jiwon. Jiwon’s fingers was in his mouth and he was sucking on it frenetically and suggestively. 

His fingers wet with Junhoe’s saliva, he stretch Junhoe’s hole while his dick was still in. “HYUNG!!!” 

“Hush baby, I know it has been a while, how dare you play by yourself just now. This is your punishment although, then again i know you are enjoying it” The tightness was overwhelming for Jiwon and he had to summon all the willpower he have to prevent himself from cumming. Junhoe was getting close too, with him being stretched out “Hyung, i am close to coming”

“No, you cum when i tell you to come. Who allowed you to cum just now”

“You could stop me, Hyung please”

“I did not want to stop you as i know you were begging to be punished”

Jiwon took out his fingers, and thrust harder and deeper provoking Junhoe’s sensitivity. If you think that his voice on stage was heavenly, his moan can condemn you to hell. The faster Jiwon thrust, the louder Junhoe moans tipping Jiwon over the scales releasing all of his fluids into Junhoe’s abused hole. Jiwon came to a still while Junhoe tighten around his dick,Junhoe groaned loud enough for Jiwon to catch the hint. “Hyung, that was great and all but do you think anyone heard us”

“Heard us? it was all you Babe” Jiwon laughed and splashed water on Junhoe’s face. Junhoe splashed back and his fear of the pool suddenly went down the drain, along with their cums.

**Author's Note:**

> -Shower Scene was "Let It Pour"
> 
> Sorry for wasting your time


End file.
